Good  As  Dead
by AzureHues12
Summary: After  surviving  another  bloody  fight  upon  her  own  lawn, Sookie  moves  on  just  as  regurlarly  untill  sad  and  tragic  events  follow  afterwards.Will  Sookie  be  able  to  handle  the  newcomings  or  will she  finally  cave  in?.
1. Chapter 1

**One thing straight- I hope everyone enjoys my story as much as I write it. Sometimes I over think and I feel that I can't write well. Anyways this is my first posting of a Sookie Stackhouse novel. Enjoy readers!. Love ya all.**

**Property of Charlaine Harris. A very talented and gifted author.**

"You need to quit this job. Cannot allow risking your life any further to oblige a shifter." After combing out my new slightly shorter hair, I turned sharply at my Viking feeling the anger roll off me in waves. "Oh but it's fine and dandy when I answer to your beck and call huh?." Eric's posture became more harsh- fierce. His blue hues became colder.

"That is different. You're my bonded and wife." There he went on again. I seriously needed to make a mental note to call Amelia about breaking the bond. "For the last time Eric I'm not your wife!. Legally anyways." He took a menacing step forward. Trying his best to intimidate. "Would you rather have Felipe have complete control then?." His anger was combining along with my own. With a blood bond that is certainly not good.

For about twenty five minutes this is what transpired untill suddenly Eric out of the blue brought up the inevitable. "Has it crossed your mind of becoming immortal?." Oh dear I knew this was bound to be spoken of. But my anger was bruising and it was swelling an ugly head.

Then I felt a twinge of sorrow perhaps something else I couldn't quite make out. This rather disturbed me more than I wanted to confess. Why couldn't I feel this emotion he was experiencing?. Was it…. Actually fading?. Narrowing my eyes I opened my mouth to protest only for Pam to burst in my bedroom. "Felipe is at fangtasia. Seeking for your assistance." Pam's eyes were glowing with alert.

"Alright. Call and inform him we'll arrive shortly." Pam bowed her head and shut the door. From taking one glance at my vampire I knew he was distressed and agitated. Ever since Felipe had become king he has worked hard to keep his part in the hierarchy. Boy with my ranting was really making it easier for him. Lowering my head I stepped forward to embrace only for him to walk away.

"This conversation is far from over. I'll come tomorrow. For now I shall attend to business." With that he vanished.

The next day I awoke expecting the alarm clock to read 10:00 but instead it was 7:30. Which was entirely to early for me- especially when I have to be at work. After the events that occurred last night I could vaguely remember of how I fell into the bed. After my Viking departure I lectured myself in a state of guilt. Appius Livius aka Eric's malicious maker had paid a visit last month and due to our tie it made me distressed and quite frankly it done the same for my Eric also.

Except when the old vampire had met his true death, that's when things had started to turn rather awkward between me and Eric. Shockingly he hadn't ignored me this time around but instead he seemed to be distracted and high tempered than necessary. Now to his moodiness it made me feel remorseful of the events.

Clenching my inner jaw I told myself no. That vampire was bad for my honey. No matter how much he was more connected to him than I was - is. Just like Lorena was with Bill. Except the only difference I staked the hag, with pleasure. Sighing I licked my lips and decided it was time to energize my day with some fresh brewed coffee. Good thing I'd done the dishes early yesterday before going to work.

Otherwise no cups would've been free to drink from. Ain't it funny and luck for vampires to just have their daily beverage… well banquet also, right from a warm blooded person or the glass bottle. Wait- we humans take showers just as dishes get washed that way for us to dine on. Okay now over thinking Sookie.

Exhaling deeply as I took a sip from my steaming cup I told myself to rest on the vamps. Just as I finished I heard my cousin (oh so good looking but gay) come rushing downstairs in only baggy pajama pants that looked pure cotton with the color dark navy blue. "Oh cousin you certainly know how to please a man in the early morning."

I gave Claude a look and snorted. "Well, hot blooded ones anyway." He added quickly. That I couldn't help but chuckle. I watched my handsome kin pour some coffee into his own glass and waited for him to say more. "Speaking of early wise… what are you doing up this time of morning anyways?." "I should be asking you the same thing." I said as I kept my gaze lowered. My fingers teasing the edges of my coffee cup. It was true.

Claude had gone out in the early evening yesterday and hadn't returned before I went to bed. Claude turned and a look of confusion was set in place. "What are you talking about?." Now it was my turn to mimic his puzzled expression. "You hadn't returned last night whenever I headed to bed." I said. Still my cousin looked lost. Agitation was mixing with confusion on my part. Did he think I was lying?. Or thought I hadn't bothered to check up on him?.

I was growing more frustrated by the minute as he looked at me as if I had memory loss. "I came a bit earlier last night. Actually I arrived back to find your mighty fine looking vampire man was visitng." He paused to give a small sigh as he rounded the table and sat. "So… I decided to be a good cous and let you have some alone time and waited for him to leave. I came inside to find you in your bedroom barely keeping your eyes open."

Silence. Shocked eeriness crept through me. For a minute I thought of asking my dear cousin if he was just dreaming things up cause I just couldn't fathom this. Rising sharply from my seating I stalked to the sink. "I would know when I went to sleep. And I surely would've known when my cousin came home."

My tone was steely as I kept my head lowered while rinsing my glass out. This bothered me. Why couldn't I recall Claude coming in the night before?. All kinds of thoughts ran through my head like a bunch of small tiny fish swimming in the sea. A sea that was becoming weary. After all that's occurred including yesterday- finally took a drastic toll on my mental health?. My fingers fumbled making my favorite coffee cup bang uneasily against the inside of the sink.

"Cousin, you was… just exhausted as I've never seen you. Maybe you … oughta.. You know take a break." Now that had to be stressful and hard work for my cousin to get that out. But this matter still unnerved me. Turning around I looked at him. "So… you're more or less insinuating I practically passed out." Claude gave me a curt nod and downed his last few sips of his coffee.

Okay maybe I was over thinking this a little bit. I was pretty exhausted so that's why I conked out. Come on Sookie!, lots of people tire out from exhaustion all the time. I decided to ignore this even if it nagged at me in the back of my head. Exhaling I went on to some other matter.

"So I take it by you coming back earlier than usual your date perhaps disappointed you?." Oops another look. Atleast it wasn't a glare. Claude gave a sigh and shrugged as he rose from the table and set his cup in the sink. "I met him last week. While posing nude for a playgirl. After the photoshoot he came to me and asked if we could set a date sometime. He was straight forward and I had to have him."

Claude was done being hasty with me because he was staring off into space with a dreamy glint in his eyes. "So he's good looking huh?." I asked. "Yes. Oh yes." He answered. "But the one time we arrange the date the man isn't home." Claude said. Disappointment lacing his tone and expression. Men seriously got more wounded by blowing their egos. Claude was my kin though and I figured he needed some reassurance.

I took his hand and held it. "I'm sure he just had some errands to run or something." He seemed a bit more relaxed and cheerful. Fairies. I remember being told if we was near or in close contact it makes the other a bit more better. After chit chatting a little more Claude told me he had to get ready for a some sort of meeting today. Before heading upstairs he almost forgot to mention that Sam called last night also and that the wedding was tomorrow.

Fudge!. That meant now I had to find a dress which I didn't mind and also I had to start leaving by tonight to get there by tomorrow. I sighed and made a mental note to get things done by today. Which meant go dress hunting inside my closet or go to Tara's togs. And… visit my Viking honey to inform him of the ceremony. After doing a load of laundry, a shower and searching my closet for a dress (which I didn't succeed in finding) I settled for some curve hugging blue jeans and some flips flops with a bit of heel underneath.

And for the top I chose a deep red blouse that was cut at shoulder length with puffy sleeves that looked well suited but seductive enough. Tying the back of the wrap that went underneath my breasts I was occupied with who tried to burn down Merlotte's, Sam's brothers wedding and my Eric. Before calling Sam or going over to his trailer I intended to see Eric first. And that meant looking good and hopefully some lovin before leaving.

I also wanted to tell I was sorry the way I had acted last night. I knew he had a lot to deal with. After applying some light make up I went out and got in my vehicle and drove to Shreveport.

On the way there I sung along to Rascal Flatts What Hurts the Most and glanced at the time on my radio. It read 7:30. In another hour Eric would be rising. Once I parked at fangtasia I double checked in the rearview mirror and got out and went around the backdoor. I caught Eric's red corvette sitting in the parking lot but not Pam's. Huh. Wonder where she was at?. Or maybe she rode with Eric. After using the key Eric had given me to the back entrance I made myself at home inside his office.

I knew he kept spare coffins in another backroom down the hall on the left but I decided to wait here and surprise him. Sitting on the small black sofa the office never seemed to cease amaze me. Of course it was an office but behind the desk chair, hanging on the wall showcased a long large sword that Eric must've fought with in his Viking days.

I smiled to myself imagining those days as he got fired up with excitement of battle. Then something on his desk caught my eye. A letter with my name on it. Curiosity got the best of me and I was itching to see. Looking at the note I wondered if I should be snooping around my boyfriend's personal but business belongings. But… then again why was my name signed on that piece of paper if everything was strictly business?.

A million of thoughts passed my mind till I finally just said heck with it!. Maybe it was some kind of arrangement for me to have free credit at Tara's togs!. Or maybe… an unfinished love letter by my honey. Maybe this was wishful thinking.

Giving an agitated sigh I picked the letter up carefully and suddenly felt a tug pull at my gut. That wasn't good. Ignoring the negative feelings I read the note with a feeling of edginess.

"_Bill I've been meaning to contact you but a lot of things have been weighing on my mind for quite sometime now. With the take over and my makers passing- pretty stressful. But I need to know if you'll do this of what I asked last week. Felipe wants my wife and…just as that time Sookie had been taken by the fairies I wasn't there. And I'm afraid now that Victor might do Felipe's bidding and dispose of me and Pam. My Sookie hasn't been the same. She has quite a knack for being a magnet for trouble. Everything has became frazzled including business wise. After witnessing Sookie who was willing to kill my maker and then dying at the hands of a fairy on her property that's when I realized… everything had become dangerous to out of hand. Last night she'd become targeted yet again. My bonded my wife has become my breaking point. She disturbs me greatly and it actually scares me. So… I done something after leaving her home last night, I blocked my end of the tie. Almost as if cutting myself of her permanently. I had to that way she couldn't feel what I was experiencing. So whenever I need to, I ask of you to take care of her. You're me subordinate and I seen you was willing to die for her. Don't let me down."_

_Eric,_

My gut was right because my stomach had begun clenching painfully and I felt sick by the time I read the end of the note. There was more letters scattered underneath some folders but I didn't want to even achknowledge them that I already had.

Eric had arranged for my ex to look after me if anything ever had to happen to himself or Pam. I remember the conversation me and Pam had after leaving Eric's home. I was trouble- a severe distraction. That's why my- Eric was more or less meaning. He'd blamed me of his makers death. Appius had been right when he stated things wouldn't be the same between me and Eric if I staked him. Only difference was I didn't do the deed. Something else made me realize and it almost brought me to my knees. Eric had written that he shut his end off of the blood tie we shared. It dawned on me, that's why I had just practically fell into some sort of comatose last night.

A lump settled in my throat and I realized a sob was about to erupt. Tears poured from my face as I stood there and let everything sink in like the Titanic had been when it was took down under. Eric had confided in my ex- not even consulting me first. Anger began to swell but I bit my tongue till I tasted metallic to prevent it bubbling over.

Standing there for at least two more minutes I decided what to do finally. I spotted a pen and notepad across the desk and written a…. what I would call say a farewell note. My fingers was trembling so badly I knew my neat handwriting turned messy on certain letters. I tried desperately to hold back tears, but as soon as I wrote "Goodbye with love" a wet spot appeared on the love part.

Dropping the pen I hurriedly grabbed my purse and ran out and away from fangtasia. For all I cared I hoped to never see the red blinking sign ever again- or any vampire for that matter. Spedding out of the parking lot I held back my emotions and repeated what Eric had done last night. Shutting out my end of the blood bond.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my fellow readers. Hope you all ain't mad at me for not updating. Again I thank for everyone reading my story and for reviewing. Your support is something I value and cherish a lot. Love you all hope you enjoy!.**

**Chapter 2**

"Hey Chere I was wondering where you was at." Sam welcomed me with a warm tone and expression. I tried my best to return the expression considering of what I uncovered just previously. But before I arrived here at my boss's place I told myself I was better than this and that I deserved better. Grin and bare it Sookie. "I tried calling you at your home but I.. got the answering machine."

Sam replied as he motioned for me to enter and shut the door behind me. "I had to run some errands." I said instantly. Sam looked at me intently for a second before traveling down my body. "Did you bring a dress?." I began to silently curse myself. In my current state of mind I had forgotten all about visiting Tara's store as I originally planned on doing.

"Fudge!." I almost yelled surprising my boss for a second before coming back to reality. "Sam I'm so terribly sorry. I'd forgotten-" "Sookie it's alright. I got something to show you."

Sam stopped my ranting to walk in his bedroom to get something. Not a second later did he come back out holding a cloths hanger that held a black bag. I should've known what it was instantly. Sam held it out to dispose of the bag to reveal a stunning beautiful dress. The color was a deep sapphire blue that had no sleeves and was cut square in the middle and not did it just show cleavage but it showcased the back also.

It tied around the neck and I was looking forward to be wearing it. Guilt and perhaps the conflicting emotions was to blame but I began to tear up.

"Oh Sam…you didn't have to-" "Nonsense. You deserve it after all the work you've done." I don't know how Sam could possibly say that after all the time I'd asked to take off because of some sort of vampire business. Not anymore.

Reaching out my arm I held the satin design and scanned it a lot more closely with awe. Sam took a step and joined me on the couch. "I got it last week while in Monroe with my new squeeze. I was searching for a tux when I came across the thing." Sam was grinning and he sounded mighty proud if himself. He was one heck of a boss and friend. Despite my mood, I chuckled. "Sam this is very thoughtful but… I couldn't possibly take this. I have one heck of a bank account already."

"Sookie I hardly get you anything. Besides you're doing this for me." I didn't protest another word. I stared down at the dress silently. I felt Sam's gaze burning into me as if trying to read my state of mood. I've worked for Sam for quite awhile for us to know the other well enough. Glancing at him I knew he wanted to ask me something but restrained himself. Giving a sniffle I changed the subject of what he was arching for. "How is you and new gal doing?. Anything thing serious?." Darnit it Sookie so desperate enough to stick your nose in your boss's personal business!. Sam arched a brow and answered, "How about we save this discussion while traveling." I looked at the wall clock that hung in the kitchen and nodded.

He was right. That discussion was never mouthed about cause as soon as me and Sam slid into his vehicle I began to doze off when the tires sped onto the road. I'd been so exhausted but I fell blissfully in a sweet slumber. Usually when you fall asleep in a car seat it ain't all that comfortable but for me it was quite the opposite. I was actually glad to be going away even if it was shortly.

And most of all I was also happy it was my boss to accompany alongside. We arrived at a cabin Sam had told me it used to belong to his brothers but since he was marrying he would have no use of it. After getting me awake, Sam got us inside and the cabin was small sized but nice looking neverthless. There was a deers head with a huge buck placed above the small fireplace.

A large rug was splayed across making it appear cozy for anyone to enter. I imagined myself sitting there already. A cup of hot chocolate in hand, a quilt laid over my shoulders. Ah yes. The kitchen looked like any ordinary one in a cabin. Unfortuneatly though there was only one bedroom. Also one bathroom and you had to walk across the bed to gain access. This looked as if designed for only a couple.

"I'll take the couch." Sam announced as he switched on all the lights. I would've protested but since the bathroom was in the bedroom I went with the flow. Nothing else was said as it was 1:30 in the morning and we needed to get some rest. Especially Sam. After scrubbing my face and teeth and a brush of my hair I settled into the king sized bed. Hoping to get some rest to forget of the previous day.

Then as if hearing my thoughts and knowing I was trying to get some sleep my cellphone began ringing that laid inside my purse. It was late and I had a dreadful suspicion of who it just might be. I don't know why but it was the dumbest thing ever I reached down on my side of the mattress and I could see there had been texts from earlier. Probaly when I had napped so luxury in Sam's car.

"_Sookie call me back immediately." _

"_We need to talk now. I cannot connect to you!.'_

"_We're certainly not finished."_

There had been more but I refused to even glance at them. I felt the swelling distraught of emotions coming in and I hated it. With a growl I never heard coming from myself before- I drew back and threw my phone across the floor. I knew it didn't do a smidgeon to the wireless thing. I fell back against the bed and started crying.

So caught up in my emotional distress I didn't even notice Sam come into the neatly decorated bedroom. "Chere, you gonna tell me what's bothering you?." Sam asked gently, staying put at the foot of the bed. I scoffed through tears. Sam should be more worried of being the best man tomorrow than standing over his employee and worrying about her.

"Sam get back in there and rest." I said. My voice a bit uneven. Switching the light off, I could hear Sam's footsteps moving along. I sniffled and sighed. Thinking I was alone to cry myself to sleep- untill I felt another weight on the mattress.

"Sam-" "Shh Sook. I know you're a ferocious stubborn woman but right now you need someone to lean on." He said softly but firm. My boss was right. As much as I hated to admit he was. He pulled closer behind me and slid a comforting arm underneath the silky sheets to wrap around my waist protectively. I didn't mind it, in fact I needed it. The reassurance, comfort love.

"Is this about Eric?." Closing my eyes and arm over his very hot one I told Sam I did not want to talk about it. He shut up. I felt his lips ever so softly touch the shell of my ear and strand of hair as he whispered,

"Goodnight Chere." I smiled. "Goodnight Sam."


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter enjoy my fellow viewers. Love you all.**

**Property of Charlaine Harris.**

**Chapter 3**

When I woke the next morning I could hear the shower running and see steam rising from the bottom of the wooden door. Last night was excruciating and I was thankful that Sam was by my side. I should be shameful that I'd enjoyed my boss's company in the same bed but I wasn't. Sam had seen my fragile state and offered a comforting shoulder to lean on.

Sam has always- well usually been there for me. Sincerely I didn't know what I would do without him. I stretched a long one and yawned. I tried looking for an alarm clock by the nightstand but couldn't find any.

Hmm. Guess this cabin doesn't have any. Or I'm just looking hard enough. Glancing down at my red cell phone Eric had gotten me, I climbed out of the bed and leaned over to fetch it.

About that time Sam came out of the bathroom and heard chuckling. I felt all the blood rush to my cheeks as I whirled around in a flash to meet my boss face to face. His strawberry curls hung damp against his face. The wetness making it appear more dark than normally. His bare chest radiated a musky scent. Driplets of water cascading below his waist… going further south where the fluffy crème colored towel hung loosely.

Oh my.

This was embarrassing. "You know you're lucky I still work for you." I spoke up forcing my tone to stay neutral as possible. He gave a breathy laugh. "I'm your boss. You ought to be lucky I haven't fired you." There was nothing I could say to that. So I gave a sheepish grin and made the bed.

After I went to take a shower I felt my spirits being lifted some. I hadn't checked my cell since I retrieved it from the floor. Nor had I want to. If I did I would probably see a hundred messages popping up and that would be the last time I would ever see my phone. Looking in the steam free window I told myself today is a new day and after everything I'd went through I would get through this.

Which meant another break up. Blinking back tears I forced myself to believe this was just like any other ordinary split. Stepping out of the bathroom I could smell the delicious aroma of coffee brewing. I'd put my hair up in the towel and slipped into the clothes I had on yesterday. It never crossed my mind to bring some extra clothes but I was only staying here for one night.

What was it going to hurt?. In a little I would be changing into something more luxurious. Just the thought of slipping into the satiny royal blue design had me all giddy with chill bumps.

"Non serious." Sam stated out of the blue after placing a streaming cup of joe on front of me on the table.

"Huh?." I asked, confused. Sam had just gotten a cup for himself and took a seat across from the table where I sat. "Me and Jannalyn's relationship. We didn't get to discuss the matter yesterday."

After taking a sip of coffee I remeberd what Sam was going on about. "Oh. Look Sam I'm sorry for sticking my nose in-" He waved a hand to indictate to stop. "Sookie don't apologize. I want to confide in you." I must've had a surprised expression on my face cause Sam gave a short laugh.

"She's thought of moving out of the country. She asked me to come along but she knows good enough that I couldn't leave my home." Poor Sam, just couldn't find any real love in his life. Any woman asking Sam to leave merlotte's would be like asking him to shoot himself in the foot.

"If you really care for her maybe… you could try long distance." My response came out more of a question but I felt bad for my boss. He looked thoughtful for a second then after taking a drink he shook his head. "I really don't know Chere. She seemed a bit upset when I told her." My nose crinkled in agitation as I finished my last gulp.

"Well Sam if she can't handle or understand then you're to good for her." "Just as you are for Eric." He stated firmly, looking me straight in the eye. Whoa hold up a minute. When did this conversation turn around and direct at me?.

"Sam," Sighing I gripped my cup and rose from the table. "Keep in line of the discussing matter." I told him somberly. My back facing him as I washed my glass in the sink. Next thing I knew I was turned sharply and being pressed against a very warm shape shifting body.

Sam's lips was pulsing and very smooth against mine. At first I was beginning to respond until his tongue traced my bottom lip pushing for an invitation. I pushed away to gain my breathing and for a second all of my mental shields including my tie to Eric had opened. I heard a thought of Sam which made me guilty.

"_Sookie I want you. I could treat you so much better."_

Then I felt distress from Eric then shock. Gasping I blocked it completely. Eric could feel that and I was concerned he would try to get out of his daytime rest to find me. Sam spoke up first.

"Sookie I'm not forcing anything, but I don't regret that. I've… had feelings for you for awhile now." Am I just supposed to say okay boss after speaking your emotions go ahead I'm all yours!. Not to forget the circumstances I still have with Eric. Which I planned on ending. "Sam you have to understand my own emotions are so jumbled right now I don't know what to say or do. But all I know is that we're still involved with other people."

With a defeated sigh and a rake through his strawberry hair, Sam gave a stiff nod. Nothing else was said after. I had another round of coffee and a pop tart. Usually I ate some toast or cereal but all I could find was some frosted square cherry filled pastries. Sam had went outside for a good fifteen minutes-which I suspected to cool off from our brief intimate encounter.

As he was outside I went into the bathroom and blow dried my hair. After I got my purse and grabbed some make up and applied a very pretty blue that had a hint of aqua to it. There was no curlers or curling iron so I had to leave my hair the way it naturally was.

I added some leave in conditioner from a small bottle I kept in my purse. Alright Sookie not looking bad, now for the dress. There was many people attending as me and Sam had arrived. The wedding took place at 5:30 but Sam suggested we arrive a bit more early since he was being best man. And of course the seating arrangements.

Everyone was starting to buzz around me and I quickly forced myself to shut them out. "The ceremony won't till ten minutes. I'm gonna go talk to my brother. I suggest you to get a seating while there is still a chance." Sam said huskily in my ear that way for sure I could hear him. I glanced around and seen a few more people arriving. I inhaled then exhaled. More brains to block out. "You look beautiful Sookie. Truly."

I blushed at Sam's comment. After a brief kiss on the cheek, Sam took off to fetch his brother. I took Sam's suggestion to heart and found an empty seat in the second row. As I sat waiting I scanned the entire crowd (minus the brain reading) and admired everyone's choice of clothing. Well…atleast some. At one time the couple that sat in front of me rose to get up from their seating and I noticed the woman was wearing a pair of white flat tennis shoes as she raised her dress only slightly.

Ha! And I was kicking myself because I was only wearing the flips flops I had worn yesterday to fangtasia. Just then a soft melody began playing and there starting forming a line came strolling the bridesmaids and best men, arm in arm. Sam came second and gave me a wink. I smiled appreciatively at him. There was five of them and the last one could've knocked me out of my seat.

There coming in fifth was Frannie Quinn.


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope everyone that is viewing my story is finding it interesting. This fic is in complete Sookie mode and hope you all stick around for the upcoming storyline. Enjoy love you all.**

**Charlaine Harris owns.**

What was my ex's sister doing here?. Well the answer is simple-she must be a friend of the bride. Another duh moment for Sookie Stackhouse. I wondered of what word of the month was written on my calendar at home. As if on instinct I began to search the crowd once more to catch a glimpse of her unstable mother or.. Her were tiger of a brother.

Then just as someone had slapped me I remeberd me and the were tiger had parted. I had no right. Well. . . .

Atleast that's how I thought of it. As the bridesmaids and best men settled in their place separately on each side, I tried my best to look at Frannie, silently telling her I was sorry. Sorry for what exactly. For making a mistake by letting Quinn go?, for being a selfish bag?.

Or because our relationship was really doomed from the start?. Sighing I finally looked away from the bridesmaid (who was most likely ignoring me) and chose not to dwell on what might've been.

The sky had tinted it's upcoming darkness indicating the ceremony was taking place later than it's regular time for some unknown reason. In the middle of exchanging vows, I felt this overwhelming sensation tug pull at me so strong I almost fell to my knees. I was bewildered.

Why was this happening to me all of a sudden?. Most of all what kind of pull was this?. I felt it in every fiber of my being. Pulling so harshly I could feel my flesh tingle and raising goosebumps.

'_Wonder who that pretty blonde Sam arrived with?.'_

'_Damnit! Come on get it over with it already so I can eat some cake.'_

Oh no whatever this was it had reopened my mental shields. Then it dawned on me-the blood bond. Eric had awoken and was trying to push through me, forcing his way through.

A man that looked over 45 with hair that resembled a skunk and stalky posture had begun to glance over my way thinking I was strange. Closing my eyes briefly I rubbed my temple to make it look like I was ridding a headache. This tie me and Eric had shared held so many consequences and obligations I didn't know where I stood. It was hard to concentrate on the oh so lovey dovey couple that was being tied to one another when I could hear a certain mind plotting something.

That something wasn't pleasant. I shot up from my seat and searched the crowd frantically. Darting in the back I witnessed an older man with raggedy white clothing was looking ahead to Sam's brother. That look and his brain said it all. It was the dad.

The one that shot Sam's mother- and he was going to do the same to Sam's brother. I looked at Sam and luckily he met my gaze. I screamed and ducked just as everyone else had. Through all the panicked screaming and yelling the gunshot could be heard so plainly. As if someone had taken scissors to a giant balloon while everyone had cried out then went suddenly still.

A howl of a wail resonated and I immediately recognized it. "Sam!." I cried. Throwing myself up off the grass I practically launched in front of my boss. My stomach lurched as I knelt on my knees. The bullet had seized through his waist and I was mighty frightened of the possibility of his lung being pierced.

"Sam my wife just called the ambulance. They're on their way." Sam's brother had made his presence known from behind me. His tone was wavering. "He was aiming for you. I wasn't about to lose you." Sam protested hoarsely. His inner strength wavering, you could tell. At this moment I thanked God for supernaturals. "Chere I'm sorry you have to keep witnessing these kind of things."

Even though I felt myself tearing up I couldn't help but grin. I grasped his hand. "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger." I stated. That got a wide smile. About two minutes later you could hear sirens wailing in the near distance. They arrived rather quickly, as did the police. "Who made the shot?." One officer asked Sam as the ambulance strapped him into the wheel bed.

I bit my bottom lip from aggervation. The cop might as well have been talking about sports. Sam raised one finger to protest but his eyes had fluttered shut- unconscious he went. Hiking my dress slightly, I was about to climb up along with Sam in the squad truck only to feel a large beefy hand grasp my wrist. I was about to snap at the officer till he told me he needed me to answer a few questions.

Of course when you know things a lot more quicker than most normal people you're bound to be questioned. Especially if there is blood involved.

"What is your name miss?." "Sookie Stackhouse."

"What is your relationship to the victim?." "An employee. Sam is my boss, I work for him."

"One of the guests mentioned you knew what was about to happen before the shot occurred."

I didn't have to be inside his head to know which guest it was. Everyone thought I was weird, something I'd gotten quite accustomed to. Right then at that moment my cell phone had began to ring inside my purse. I don't know why but I was feeling extra edgy and that ring was the last thing that set me off.

If Eric wanted to speak to me he would surely get an earful. Without acknowledging the officer I snatched my cell phone and yelled into the speaker. "What?." "Hello to you to sis."

Oddly my shoulders relaxed and tensed all at once. "Where have you been?." Usually whenever someone was nervous their voice was a bit higher. Not my brother no siree. That time he'd thought someone had accidently hit his precious truck his tone was lower than usual. "Jason I'm sorry I haven't called you. I completely forgot. Is there something I should know?."

My brother knew I knew him well enough something was up. There was silence for a second then Jason spoke up. "Eric paid a visit. He was rather . . . Dysfunctional." I gave a sigh. "Where is he now?." I asked. "No idea. He only came to demand of your whereabouts. I told him I had no clue." "Did he threaten you?." I asked. The blood was rushing to my cheeks from my anger.

"Not real bad." Oh like that's supposed to be very reassuring. I thought of several things and locations about Eric. One thing was certain though- the Viking's anger. He'd been on edge and more short tempered than usual after recent events. But dangit! That's why I left that goodbye note on his desk. Ain't he relieved?. Thinking of our separation had cut more badly than I thought.

Switching back to reality, I told Jason I would explain everything when I got back. Clicking the phone off I turned around to face the officer that was suddenly now not there. Instead a large, tall, clean shaved head with eyes of deep violet was staring down upon me with a familiar intensity that once made me flush.

"The old man was acting up. The officers had to bound him to throw him in the car."

I tried not to but from what I picked up from his brain, Quinn had been the one to restrain Don instantly after firing. "Sam is strong. He'll make it." Quinn protested with words of wisdom. His broad muscular chest standing out proudly. I ignored the posture and focused on the now. As in paying attention to his mouth instead those lips. . .

"I know. But he's my boss. . . .and friend. It's hard not to worry when you don't have many loved ones." I said with conviction. "Am I included?." Quinn asked somberly after a moment of silence. It was hard not to look away from his face. So gruff but smooth looking only a one or two lines had grown across his forehead and another at the edge of his left eye.

But still beautiful nonethless. I then set my gaze on his eyes. They glowed a deep almost piercing violet. And there I could see myself in them. Shining so brightly that I could remember our time together. I opened my mouth to say something but got interrupted by Sam's brother.

"Sookie. I'm terribly sorry you had to witness this at a wedding." Ain't it funny how this moment can be all so calm and lovey then completely turn around to something hilarious?. I bit my bottom lip from trying not to laugh. "No need to apologize. I've seen much worse." "Of course. Sam has told me a lot about you. Seem like a strong woman."

That made me feel mighty special. I stuck my chin out and beamed. "Thank you." Did that mean along with my telepathy?. I was standing there like an idiot with one of my crazy Sookie smiles as Sam's brother told me he would oblige to take me home. Quinn cut in quickly. "I know this lady pretty well and I would be happily to carry her home."

Right then I just had a mental flash of Quinn turning into his were tiger form and me upon his Bengal striped back. Riding along as he swooshed me back to Bon Temps. After bidding me a farewell and appreciateness to him for coming to his wedding- I said my own goodbyes to him and his bride.

"What about Frannie?." I asked as I got in Sam's vehicle. "She'll come as soon as I get to Bon Temps and call her." And that was that.

The rest of the trip was silent. Finally we got on the main road directing towards Bon Temps and I felt Quinn's intense gaze on me a few times before focusing back on the road. When we pulled up along the gravel I turned to my left to get out only for Quinn's strong stern large hand to grasp onto mine.

"I hate to admit. . .after what occurred earlier with Sam it makes me question of our kind." Blinking I asked why. "There just seems to be more trouble brewing since announcing to the public." Lifting my left hand from the door handle, I rested it on Quinn's. "Don't be ashamed of what you are Quinn. I like you just the way you are." He smiled and faced me. "And I love you babe."

Uh oh. To intimate. Yanking my hand away I pushed the door open and told Quinn to take the vehicle to merlotte's. Without further chit chatting I shut the car door back in it's rightful place and walked rather confidently into Gran's home. Before I'd done so, I thought I heard Quinn say sorry and off he went.

Getting inside and closing the door I felt myself slide sluggishly against the doorframe. There I done it again. Letting the man that put his family first-just slip through my fingers. Maybe I was a selfish bag. But if that was true why had I broken up with Eric then?. It was supposed to help him. Make it easier on him and his hierarchy.

While thinking of my- the Viking I recalled him trying to forcibly open our bond. Curious I flicked our tie and caught nothing but rage. And. . .gasping I shut it down and carefully went upstairs. I approached my bedroom door to find it closed. I inhaled a breath of quiver then exhaled. I knew for sure Eric was inside this house now.

I hadn't closed the door before I left. Alright. I can do this whether I came out dead or alive. The room was dark, but more eerily so. The only light was the crystal clear full moon shining through my window, casting down my bed. Broadcasting a large tall figure sitting at the edge.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here you are folks chapter 5. Hope you enjoy.**

**I own nothing Charlaine Harris has the rights.**

I stayed in one spot, which was the door. "Punishment will be held responsible for his actions of crossing my territory." His voice was cold and dark. "Quinn was just dropping me off." I tried to reason. "I don't care." he growled, sitting up from his seating. I didn't move a muscle. But I was beginning to think I should've gotten a stake.

Refusing to back down I jutted my chin out and glared at him just as he was doing. "Which territory exactly?."

He took a step forward. " Don't start this Sookie. Do you know what I've been through?. Not knowing where my wife has been?." He finally yelled but he only took an inch closer. I closed my eyes for a brief second and took a deep breath.

Eric was angry and I could see from his posture and pale but handsome features that it was dissolving into something ferocious. I certainly did not want to provoke a very mad Viking. When I opened my eyes, Eric was suddenly in front of me. His eyes blazing blue cold embers into mine. "Well I'll have to say we're even then." I said coldly, never backing down from his stare.

His eyes narrowed into those familiar tiny slits as he took in my cold truthful words. It was quite appearant Eric wanted to keep me in the darkness of the repercussions of our blood bond. There was other ways and usages to the tie. Of course I wouldn't know a thing because I was forced. It was all fine and dandy for him to block whenever he wanted to. Well he can stick the bond and pledging up his a hole. I was done. I'd dealt with other splits before and this one would just add to the list.

His fangs were drawn as I backed up against the wall, his massive frame towering over mine. "I intend to break the bond Eric. It will be better for the both of us." His eyes were almost throwing sparks as his frame began to quiver with rage. He pushed through once again, the bond reopened fully. Brightning and screaming with a hundred variety of emotions. "I will not allow it." He growled darkly.

I stared at my what would be ex boyfriend and murmured, "It's over Eric. We're over." A rumble soared through Eric's chest and I was literally pinned to the wall by a very enraged vampire. "I can't win for losing you. Every angle and corner I turn I see you. Every inch of you. Beckoning to me to run into your awaiting arms. I taste you, feel inch of your flesh imprinted into mine. You haunt me. Look what you've done to me."

Red was rimming around the edges of his eyes. I could feel his emotions clear as a bell now. His angst, rage was teetering on a thin edge and frankly, it scared me. "Eric this is best. I will be no longer a distraction." His large hand hit the wall. "I wish it were that easy. I wish I could just bite you and get it over with."

His tone was deep and hoarse. I couldn't make out his expression as his head was inclined. His beautiful wheat colored mane so close to my face that I was afraid of breathing. Suddenly Eric leaned his head back and the look on his face was something that I would never forget. Tears of deep garnet was streaming down his face. I think for a second my breathing did catch in my throat.

"But it would kill me." On the outside he looked full of sorrow, but in the inside Eric was growing feral. My flesh was tingling from the sensation. My life force was singing bloody valentine. And at this moment that's exactly what I was about to become. I felt my sharp intake of breath and felt Eric's fan my face. . . .then the tip of sharp fangs scraping the base of my neck.

Then I heard an unlikely but familiar roar then felt nothing. I knew I wasn't dead cause my heartbeat was racing, almost pounding furiously against my chest. I never knew I had my eyes shut till I opened them widely to witness the scenery before me.

Dermot had came inside and had Eric on his back in the middle of my just cleaned floor. Now with supernaturals you should know that wasn't to last long. Including Eric being on his back. The Viking was anything but weak. Eric smiled at Dermot's futile attempts at breaking him. That smile was very disturbing and something lay underneath. The infernal bloodlust sang through both our veins.

Giving a growl, Eric gathered all his strength and lunged at my uncle fairy. With such vampiric force Dermot was knocked backwards, making an impact on the floor. I remembered an event similar quite like this and Eric was in a daze of hunger when he had bitten the were's arm. It would be impossible to think to fetch the vampire from an almost drug induced coma- especially a fairy.

Finally I noticed Dermot was unconscious. Eric tore into my uncle savagely, biting the flesh with an awful disgusting sound. Eric had gone completely vampire- but Dermot was my kin, I had to do something. Eyeing anything I could grab I loomed over Eric and bomped him with an old wooden bat I'd kept by my bed side for unwanted intruders.

The bat smashed into tiny little splinters across the floor. I didn't give another thought as I instinctively pounced on Eric's muscular firm back. "Eric stop!." I screamed loud as I could, almost shrieking. Nothing seemed to work as he kept gnawing at my kin's delectable flesh like it was a piece of meat. I was scared- for all three of us. Gripping his blonde mane I bent down and bit with all my strength.

Roaring deeply, Eric unlatched his mouth from Dermot's neck and reared back. In a flash I was hauled against the wall. My back resounding with an awful thump. Eric turned to me and his eyes was wide with a tint of darkness. For the first time I got a glimpse of the other side to Eric.

From our time spent together while hiding out at my household, to me denying him and going with Quinn, to our forced blood bond, the fae war, the death of his maker and now this. He hated not being in control. And it drove him insane to the point past of his vampire nature. Guilt spread throughout my body. My Eric would've never been in this position if I had never entered his life.

I cursed myself for ever stepping foot inside fangtasia. I looked at Eric and sent my apologies through our bond. As he tried to approach me I rescinded his invitation. Eric began to scurry backwards with furious growling. My wall's became a perfect crime inspection as Eric left fingernail trails while the invisible force carried him out. Once outside, Eric's roar of anguish resonated throughout the night.


End file.
